


Мысли без слов

by MilvaBarring, sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Скрипка издергалась, упрашивая, <br/>и вдруг разревелась <br/>так по-детски…» (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мысли без слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thoughts Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150919) by Katie Forsythe. 



> Отбечено Resurrection

Сон всегда начинался одинаково. 

Он шел по мрачной лондонской улице; я видел перед собой его спину, ладно обтянутую серым пальто, поднятый от ветра воротник, шелковый цилиндр. Иногда во сне он представал передо мной одетым не столь основательно, но сейчас, в декабре, сон отражал то, что было на нем вчера, когда мы ходили в Ярд. Погода во сне тоже была точь-в-точь как я увидел за окном сегодня утром, перед тем как в тоскливой скуке свернуться клубком на диване. Уотсон шел сквозь бледную метель, приветственно кивая сквозь витрины хозяевам знакомых магазинов, и один раз остановился, чтобы бросить монетку юной нищенке, продававшей блестящие красные ленты. 

А я следовал за ним — как и всегда. 

Я никогда не знал, куда он направляется, но, как обычно, не собирался упускать его из виду; с моим искусством слежки он бы заметил меня, только если бы я сам этого захотел. Как-то раз в прошлом августе я прошел за ним по парку невидимым, словно бесплотный дух, но сегодня все было как и в жизни: я просто ловко укрывался за спинами прохожих. Сугробы, еще утром поражавшие белизной, уже покрылись налетом грязи. Я не узнавал окрестностей, но в то же время точно знал, где нахожусь. В ушах у меня стоял безнадежно перевираемый рождественский гимн «Я видел три корабля» — как ни странно, его нестройные звуки следовали за нами даже после того, как мы прошли мимо потрепанной группки певцов и свернули в узкий пустынный переулок. В обычных обстоятельствах фальшиво взятые ноты больно ударили бы по моим нервам, ибо я в этом плане очень чувствителен, но здесь, во сне, я просто прошел дальше, не реагируя на какофонию, — все мои мысли занимал мой друг. 

Широкоплечая фигура Уотсона пружинящей походкой скрылась во втором проулке. В реальной жизни мне было бы нелегко, не раскрывая себя, следовать за ним по такому узкому месту, но сейчас я внезапно обнаружил, что на меня больше не действуют законы земного притяжения. Точнее, они действуют иначе, чем обычно: я шел по стене дома, высоко над землей. Теперь, когда мы были скрыты от глаз посторонних и видимы только холодному кирпичу стен, морозному снегу и ледяному небесному своду, мне — как и всегда — захотелось, чтобы он остановился, и он тут же замер, словно я окликнул его по имени. 

— Холмс? — тихо произнес он, оборачиваясь. 

Я прошел еще несколько шагов по стене на высоте примерно шести футов, пока не оказался прямо над его головой, и тогда опустился одним коленом на кирпичную поверхность. Мое положение в пространстве на этот раз казалось странным, но все остальное было таким же, как всегда. Я не произнес ни слова. Я никогда ничего не говорю. 

— А вот и вы, — сказал он, с улыбкой поднимая взгляд. — Я вас везде искал. 

И вот мы подошли к той части, которая во сне всегда кажется настолько естественной, что я восхищаюсь этим, даже когда просыпаюсь в весьма компрометирующем положении. Или даже хуже, когда из компрометирующего оно становится просто катастрофическим. Я протянул руку к идеально вылепленному лицу моего друга и поцеловал его. Когда притяжение располагает тебя на стене, а второго человека на земле, поцелуй выходит под странным углом и, как следствие, оказывается необычайно глубоким. Нестройные звуки рождественских гимнов по-прежнему отдавались у меня в ушах, но — поразительное дело — я словно бы и не слышал их. Я был весь сосредоточен на легкой щекотке его идеально подстриженных усов; биении пульса на его шее под моими пальцами и теплоте его губ — удивительной после того, как он столько дышал морозным воздухом Лондона; на боли в моей груди — такой пронзительной, что я готов был вот-вот проснуться, как, бывало, просыпался раньше, прежде чем что-либо последует за поцелуем; и на беззвучном отчаянии моего дыхания. 

С этого момента сон мог пойти по любому пути. Раз я очнулся с приглушенным криком, обнаружив, что прикосновения моих губ оставляют страшные ожоги на его лице. Но чаще всего случалось то, что должно было случиться: я тем или иным способом занимался с ним любовью. Способы эти были на редкость разнообразными — в реальности я вряд ли стал бы даже описывать их вслух, не говоря уж о том, чтобы действовать подобным образом в общественных (пусть и безлюдных) местах. Однажды, оторвавшись от его губ, я ощутил, что у меня во рту, под языком, лежит обручальное кольцо — и протянул его Уотсону. В другой раз, в конце нашего акта страсти он вытащил свой армейский револьвер и вызвал меня на дуэль. Дважды он защелкивал на мне наручники (я при этом возражал гораздо меньше, чем можно было бы ожидать) и заявлял, что я теперь — его собственность. 

Был случай, я в мгновение ока превратил его в соляной столп, а вокруг нас ревел Содом — на удивление похожий на Лондон. Тогда, кажется, я проснулся со слезами на глазах, хватая ртом воздух. 

Но сегодня не происходило ничего подобного. Ветер, свистевший в подворотне, набрасывался на нас, но мне не было холодно, ибо ничто в мире не существовало для меня в этот момент, кроме поцелуя с Джоном Уотсоном. К счастью, певцы наконец умолкли. С животной страстью я вцепился левой рукой в его воротник, но тут послышался скрип отрывающейся двери, и глаза мои распахнулись. 

За окном было уже гораздо темней, чем тогда, когда я улегся на диване, чтобы проспать мучительно скучные дневные часы. Джон Уотсон снимал перчатки, и его приветливое мужественное лицо с мороза казалось еще красивее. 

— Не бойтесь, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к двери и захлопывая ее. — Я заплатил им, и эти на редкость безголосые распространители рождественского духа убрались отсюда, чтобы испортить своим присутствием другую улицу. 

Он обошел диван, и его губы изогнулись в извиняющейся улыбке. 

— Простите, Холмс, я не хотел вас будить. 

От шляпы золотисто-русые волосы Уотсона растрепались, а голубые глаза после прогулки по холодной улице стали яркими, точно лазурное покрывало Мадонны на церковном витраже. Губы его раскраснелись, а щеки покрылись очаровательным румянцем. Я вытянул из-под головы руку, которую успел отлежать, пока спал, и пошевелился, приветствуя его не словами, но жестом, после чего зевнул и мысленно поблагодарил фортуну за то, что Уотсон пришел именно сейчас, а не несколькими минутами позже. Хорошенькое я представлял бы тогда зрелище! Я подтянул ноги, дружески предлагая Уотсону как можно больше места рядом, а затем приподнялся, закинув руку на спинку дивана. 

Он действительно сел — буквально в дюйме от моих коленей, все еще покаянно улыбаясь. 

— Все равно пора было просыпаться, иначе меня настиг бы кошмар, — устало пробормотал я. — Этот чудовищно нестройный хор проникал в мое подсознание. Я бесконечно вам благодарен, Уотсон. 

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что и вы совершили бы подобный геройский поступок ради меня, — расплылся он в широкой улыбке. — Так что не стоит благодарности. 

— Вы рисковали повредить себе барабанные перепонки, подходя к ним так близко. 

— Не в моем характере уклоняться от опасности. В любом случае, они загораживали нашу дверь. 

Сонно моргая, я опустил голову на руку и попытался стряхнуть с себя дремотное оцепенение, вызванное сном днем в хорошо протопленной гостиной. Впрочем, этот сонный туман в голове позволял мне смотреть на моего соседа с ничем не прикрытым — по моим меркам — обожанием. Хотя у любого другого подобное выражение лица означало бы всего лишь легкий интерес. 

— А вообще, хорошо поспали? 

— М-м. 

Такие вопросы никогда не требуют ответа. 

— Я и надеялся, что вы прикорнете. Учитывая нашу загруженность делами и эту погоду… Мне казалось, что вы, мой дорогой друг, в последнее время выглядите слегка утомленным. 

Мы погрузились в мирную тишину, сидя рядом перед камином. Уотсон знал, что я слушаю его вполуха. Вот чего он не знал — так это почему. 

Кое-что из того, что я хотел сделать с моим бедным другом, заставило бы покраснеть и бывалого матроса, но бесчисленное множество других моих желаний выглядят по-юношески смешно и нелепо. Я хочу прижаться щекой к его обнаженной ключице — и слушать. Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на его руки, расслабленно лежащие на обеденном столе, я мечтаю переплести наши пальцы. Больше всего на свете я хочу произносить слово «Джон» — снова и снова, с сотней оттенков, по утрам и вечерам: выглядывая из-за газеты, и сидя в экипаже, направляющемся в оперу, и лежа рядом в постели совершенно обнаженным. (Можно счесть меня чрезмерно самоуверенным, но, с моей способностью воспринимать мелодику, я знаю, что у меня очень даже хорошо получится произнести «Джон».) Я взрослый человек, и в то же время хочу свернуться калачиком, положив голову ему на колени, и просто наслаждаться шумом дождя за нашим окном — именно для этого и нужен дождь. 

Точно решив воспользоваться случаем, моя рука сама по себе поднялась в воздух и словно бы потянулась к его щеке, однако я вовремя спохватился и пригладил свои растрепанные после сна волосы. 

— Я сказал миссис Хадсон, что ужинать мы будем позднее. Я задержался с обедом в клубе, а вы все равно никогда не едите раньше девяти. 

— Уотсон, ужин не интересует меня ни в малейшей степени. 

— Могли бы и поддержать человека, который только что спас вас от варгана, свистульки и четырех полупьяных… хм-м-м… по звукам, которые они издавали, полагаю, это были бассет-хаунды, хотя точно сказать не могу. 

Как он волнует кровь в моих жилах — чтобы описать это, в английском языке не хватит слов. Я мог бы попробовать французский, но, полагаю, испанский здесь подойдет лучше всего. То, что я не мог обладать им, разрушало меня — каждую клетку моего тела. Во всяком случае, так это ощущалось. 

— Да, необходимо немедленно вас отблагодарить, чтобы не отягощать совесть подобным долгом чести, — вздохнул я, чувствуя себя немного менее сонным. — И при этом, полагаю, мне удастся убить сразу двух зайцев: заодно я изгоню из нашей памяти остатки безбожно оскверненных «Трех кораблей». В самом деле, нельзя терять ни минуты. 

Я встал. Потянулся. Направился к буфету и, налив бренди в два бокала, передал один Уотсону. Я переплел пальцы и покрутил ладонями, разминая занемевшие ото сна мышцы. Затем я нагнулся к футляру моей страдивари. 

— Возможно ли это — осквернить «Я видел три корабля»? — вслух задумался Уотсон, потягивая бренди. — Его мотив и в лучшем исполнении почти невыносим. 

— Я тоже был в этом уверен — но нам явно не стоило спешить с подобными утверждениями до того, как мы получили в наше распоряжение факты. 

Мой друг рассмеялся. Я взял инструмент, ставший уже практически частью меня, и начал бережно настраивать. Но как только я закончил, меня охватил приступ паники. Я уже знал со всей неизбежностью, что собираюсь играть.

 

Это было крайне рискованно — я понимал это, но чувствовал, что у меня нет выбора: я больше не могу каждый раз сдерживаться при взгляде на него. Ситуация накалялась на протяжении нескольких месяцев, я был истощен до такой степени, что больше не мог ее выносить; в то же время у меня достанет решимости здесь и сейчас бросить к его ногам свою душу и спросить, нет ли у него желания стать владельцем этой истерзанной вещицы. 

Опять. 

Все остальное просто не обладало достаточной силой. И если концерт ми минор Мендельсона не послужит достижению моей цели, тогда мне уже ничто не поможет — только открыто признаться безупречному джентльмену, что я самый искушенный лжец в мире. 

Уотсон поймет. Он должен. Он отлично меня знает, и пусть его восприятие музыки не столь обостренно, как мое — от которого я так страдаю и которым так упиваюсь, — зато его восприятие меня удивительно глубоко. Иногда — просто сверхъестественно. И помимо этого, его восхищение моими талантами тоже сыграет мне на руку. Просто обязано сыграть. 

Я больше не мог скрывать свои чувства. 

Восхищение Уотсона моим музыкальным даром, раз уж я об этом заговорил, добавляет еще одну грань к тому искусству, которое, как я и до того считал, можно без преувеличения назвать возвышенным. 

Нет, это не совсем верно. Иногда музыка возвышенна — только иногда, но, очевидно, она может быть и сложна, и опасна, и тревожна. Бывает, она преследует, а бывает — ласкает. Звуки музыки могут помочь мне заснуть сном младенца, но могут и перевернуть все внутри, заставляя одновременно испытывать боль, будто от удара ножом, и высочайшее любовное наслаждение (я испытывал как первое, так и последнее, так что точно знаю, о чем говорю). 

Объяснять это окружающим было бы, по очевидным причинам, неразумным. Никто не захочет слышать, как его возлюбленный, или друг, или знакомый описывает музыку, словно доброжелательного суккуба... нет, это омерзительно — в моем случае, это явно инкуб, — и в любом случае, совершенно не имеет смысла рассказывать кому бы то ни было о том, как музыка струится по всему моему телу — пока целиком его не затопит. Это звучит неправильно. Единственное, что я могу констатировать с определенностью: хоть большую часть ежедневных человеческих занятий я могу твердо удерживать за пределами своего внутреннего «я», музыка просачивается сквозь мои поры и попадает прямо в кровь и творит со мной все, что захочет. Почему так происходит, я не знаю. 

Возможно, я доверяю музыке. В конце концов, она была моей верной спутницей с детства. Нет, это слишком поверхностно. Я хочу сказать, что музыка — и уносящая ввысь, и рвущая печалью душу, — физически проникает в каждую щелочку моего тела: между костяшками пальцев, в узкое пространство, отделяющее ребра от позвоночника, внутрь черепной коробки. Возможно, именно поэтому я так хорошо играю. 

Но вот в чем самая суть: когда я один, музыка полностью завладевает мной. Когда я играю для Джона Уотсона, я каким-то образом получаю возможность завладеть ею. 

Я сделал глубокий вдох и прижал подбородком скрипку. 

Величайший концерт Мендельсона для скрипки начинается с мелодии, полной нежной тоски. И следующая часть столь же волнует душу, как предыдущая, — к тому времени как я дважды ее сыграл — почти, но не до конца достигая развязки, — мы с моей скрипкой слились воедино. Я слышал, что эта мелодия не давала покоя самому Мендельсону — медленно сводя с ума. А я с помощью смычка впустил ее в нашу гостиную этим ранним декабрьским вечером — так волшебник призывает к себе дикого лесного духа с помощью древнего заклинания. 

Но к этому времени (хотя, будь я один, давно бы уже воображал смутные, но яркие очертания нот, высчитывал математическую закономерность завитков раковины или вдыхал соленый запах льющейся мелодии) я все еще был собой, и единственным, что, помимо музыки, существовало в мире, был он. И он слушал меня. 

Слишком многие разнообразно отзывались о моей игре, чтобы запомнить все эпитеты. 

Верхний регистр в моем исполнении почитали искрящимся, нижний — сочным. Врожденной любви к точности я обязан «целомудренному, почти девственному» владению смычком, в то время как вариациям на тему того же произведения приписывались «сладостные, но таинственно пронизывающие» качества. Никто из нас не знает, как мы выглядим, когда играем — и еще меньше мы знаем, как наш вид во время игры воздействует на других людей, но один мой любовник, прекрасный оперный тенор, сказал мне однажды, что я в такие моменты вызываю у него две ассоциации: его собственные чувства, когда он пел Rodelinda, regina de' Longobardi, и как выгляжу я сам в две последние бездыханные секунды оргазма. Другие в своих описаниях проявляли еще большую изобретательность: «звук, что открывается подобно занимающемуся рассвету» — возможно, слишком льстящие мне слова, чтобы в них поверить. «Абстракция зрелой чувственности» вообще не имеет никакого смысла — но чего еще можно было ждать от русского критика. «Исполнение полное, глубоко прочувствованное, но в то же время отдающее слабоумием», — одно из моих любимых высказываний.

Тем ранним вечером я взял все, что во мне было, и вручил моему другу. 

Любовно задержавшись на длинных нотах, прекрасных в своей простоте, я перешел к блестящей россыпи шестнадцатых. 

Музыка парила, легкая, как паутинка, и мерцала, будто пламя свечи, — я словно бы дышал через пальцы. Модуляция в соль мажор — словно речные перекаты, и когда мы с Джоном Уотсоном бросаемся в ее сверкающие воды, я могу поклясться, что вижу переливы мелодии. Словно легчайшая дымка, текут по ладоням ноты, обрушиваются с его волос чувственным водопадом во время каденции. Вряд ли я когда-либо фехтовал так бойко, как выбивал ведущее к заключительной партии арпеджио, вряд ли прикасался к мужчине так страстно, как того требовала музыка. И наконец — чудо из чудес! — финальный струящийся пассаж коды, так легко спорхнувший с моих пальцев, словно я сам уже летел высоко над землей. 

Если бы Джона Уотсона не было рядом. 

С последней нотой я замер и открыл глаза: знал, что если не увижу сейчас же его лицо, мир прекратит свое существование. 

Уотсон тоже открыл глаза. Похоже, он никак не мог вспомнить, где находится, — равно как и я. 

Я уставился на него. Скажи что-нибудь. 

Он подался вперед, стиснув ладони, и его голубые глаза ярко сияли, а я мог думать только одно: прекрасен. Как он прекрасен. 

Скажи что-нибудь. 

— Мой дорогой друг, у вас потрясающий талант, — серьезно объявил он. — Я никогда еще не слышал ничего подобного в своей жизни. Вас можно поздравить. 

Нет, совсем не то. 

Поздравлять меня было не с чем: ни здоровье, ни талант, ни успех — ничто из этого не имело значения. Поздравления были бы уместны, только если бы он принадлежал мне. Не сомневаюсь, что вполне заслужил звание самого жадного человека в мире, но я ничего не делаю наполовину. 

Я кивнул и вложил скрипку в футляр. 

— Благодарю. 

Я взглянул на часы. Еще было время — я мог бежать от него, пусть всего на один вечер. Я рванулся в свою спальню. 

— Холмс, куда вы? — окликнул он. 

Я хлопнул дверью, хоть и не собирался этого делать. Затем лихорадочно начал раздеваться, проклиная тот день, когда его встретил, и себя — за то, что был таким самоуверенным идиотом. После недолгих поисков я нашел все, что было нужно. Шейный платок цвета слоновой кости, жемчужно-белый шелковый жилет, черный фрак. Я аккуратно оделся и провел расческой по волосам. Я выглядел… во всеоружии — но только если он пожелает это заметить. Затем я вернулся в гостиную и, игнорируя его удивленный взгляд, взял скрипичный футляр. 

— Холмс, куда вы собираетесь в таком виде? — Уотсон улыбнулся. — В Букингемский дворец? 

— Прогуляюсь. Не ждите моего возвращения, мой дорогой друг. 

— Значит, это что-то важное? — спросил он с тревогой в голосе. 

— Не думаете же вы, в самом деле, что я сочту возможным предоставить вам подробный отчет о своих действиях с единственной целью — удовлетворить любопытство праздного пенсионера, — протянул я, надевая пальто. — Прощайте — и удачи вам в поисках другого источника развлечений на сегодняшний вечер.

Ощущения, испытываемые человеком, когда он помимо собственной воли произносит неуместные, злые, ужасающие его самого слова, схожи с тем, что он чувствует, когда из его рук выскальзывает бесценная ваза — чтобы разлететься на мельчайшие осколки; или когда он проваливается сквозь лед, который до этого считал прочным, как земная твердь (со мной такое действительно произошло однажды в детстве). Добавить тут нечего, упомяну лишь, что ужас от слов сильнее и того, и другого, и терзает мучительнее, и каждый раз в такие минуты я надеюсь (прежде чем жертва моих речей ощутит ту же боль, что и я), что это — в последний раз. 

Но, к сожалению, «этот раз» никогда не бывает последним. И никогда не будет — разве что примерно за неделю до моей смерти. 

Я вышел за дверь, прежде чем успел заметить боль на лице Уотсона. И пока, спотыкаясь, спускался по лестнице, понял, что впервые мотивы моих поступков оказались еще более запутанны, чем я сам это осознавал. 

Я бежал не только от него этим вечером. Я бежал от того человека, которым стал рядом с ним. 

Конечно, я сам был во всем виноват, но как теперь отменить то, что было сделано около двух лет назад? Золотой соверен на цепочке моих часов поблескивал под светом газового фонаря на переливающейся жемчужной ткани. Напоминание о моих проклятых предосторожностях. Знак дружбы и символ моего бессердечия. Монетка, чтобы опустить в счетную машину. 

Пенни для Гая?1 Усмехнувшись, я резко свернул в полумрак извозчичьего двора.

 

Там было множество кэбов, но я заслужил, чтобы мои щеки жалил горький морозный воздух, поэтому не воспользовался ни одним из них и продолжил свое путешествие пешком. Я шел по улицам из кирпича и улицам из гранита, мимо черных скамеек в парке, чувствуя под подошвами лакированных туфель неровные камни мостовой и прижимая под мышкой скрипку. Наконец я добрался до небольшого частного концертного зала, залитого светом, словно рождественская елка. «Небольшой частный» на самом деле эвфемизм для роскошного и эксклюзивного, причем в самой превосходной степени. Но я прошел мимо ослепительно-белого света свечей над мраморными колоннами крошечного дворца и оказался у задней двери — входа для музыкантов. 

Два тускло освещенных пустующих коридора, затем лестница — и оркестровая яма. Теплый, пыльный, масляный и пепельный запах огней рампы заполнил мои ноздри. Оркестр для вечернего представления, судя по количеству мест, выступал небольшим составом, но я этого и ожидал, учитывая главного сегодняшнего исполнителя. Музыканты все еще прибывали поодиночке, разминая пальцы для предстоящей игры. Пальто и перчатки они оставляли в невозможно тесной зеленой комнатке наверху. Как это возможно для некоторых лучших оперных театров и концертных залов — забыть о том, что музыканты, как и все, любят большие и прилично меблированные помещения, — для меня загадка, и тем не менее это печальная данность. 

— Шерлок Холмс, — донесся с последней ступеньки лестницы высокий голос, окрашенный трагическими интонациями. 

— Мой дорогой Амброуз, — приветливо улыбнулся я. — Ты на сегодня свободен. 

— Ну уж нет, — возмутился Амброуз, поправляя шейный платок и приближаясь ко мне. — Мне нужны деньги. Мне все равно, как звучит твоя скрипка, или о чем ты думаешь, или что ты для нее значишь — что бы ты ни значил. И мне все равно, где ты был все это время, — я периодически видел твое имя в газетах. Давай-ка отсюда, пока у меня не иссякло терпение. Кыш, кыш, слезай с моего стула! 

Амброуз Смит — низенький, вечно ноющий, рассеянный, вспыльчивый и тупой тип с бакенбардами и янтарными глазами, которые никогда, никогда не смотрят на тебя во время разговора. К тому же он блистательный скрипач, хоть и не такой блистательный, как я. (Четкость его артикуляции, возможно, сравнима с моей, и градация тонов достойна восхищения, но вот импровизации ему прискорбно не хватает.) Характер у него весьма отталкивающий, но с ним легко справиться. 

— А если мне не нужна плата, — предположил я, — а заплатят тебе, и я не скажу об этом ни слова? Все, что от тебя сейчас требуется, уважаемый, это твое отсутствие. 

— Ты совсем из ума выжил, я всегда это говорил. 

— Вот что я предлагаю: ты этим вечером отдохнешь, прогуляешься по улицам нашего чудесного города с симпатичной девчушкой под локоток — или что-нибудь вроде этого, и тебе при этом заплатят за то, что ты якобы здесь, и сверху ты получишь фунт из моего кармана. Что скажешь? 

Вторая скрипка Чарльз Хендриксон — постарше Смита, но с более приятной внешностью и гораздо тише характером, — открыл футляр, отчаянно делая вид, что его вовсе не забавляют наши переговоры. Но то, как поднялись и задвигались его аккуратные светлые брови, говорило, что еще как забавляют. Сложно не испытывать теплых чувств к Чарльзу, потому что он исключительно достойный человек, несмотря на пристрастие к глиссандо2, всегда приводившее меня в легкое недоумение. 

— То, что ты в нее влюблен, еще не дает тебе права распоряжаться мной, — колко заметил Амброуз. 

Чарльз тихонько фыркнул, когда мои брови взлетели практически до уровня роскошной хрустальной люстры под потолком. 

— Не дает! — упрямо проворчал Амброуз. — И вообще, она замужем. 

— Да, я заметил. И засвидетельствовал лично этот примечательный факт в день ее бракосочетания, — подтвердил я. 

— Абмроуз, где ты вообще был все эти годы? — с сомнением поинтересовался Чарльз. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

— Ты говоришь сейчас с Шерлоком Холмсом. По поводу замужней женщины. 

— И что? 

Я вздохнул, небрежно разглядывая свои ногти. 

— Единственная мысль, которая должна быть у тебя сейчас в голове, Амброуз, — это выбор развлечения, которому ты предашься после того, как спустишься по этой лестнице, пройдешь через коридор и выйдешь в сердце Лондона. С пятью фунтами в кармане. Лично я бы от всей души порекомендовал тебе бенберирование, или игру в триктрак, или любую разновидность греческого времяпрепровождения, хотя, если как следует подумать, возможно, тебе следует предпочесть что-то менее... контактное. 

Чарльз теперь откровенно улыбался череде моих грязных намеков, а Амброуз весь налился кровью. 

— Думаешь, я кобелиные повадки не узнаю? Даже если этот содомит подставлял зад половине хреноносцев христианского мира... 

— Вы вгоняете меня в краску, сэр, — перебил его я. 

— …что более чем вероятно, то это еще не значит, что он не может быть одержим ею, — раздраженно прошипел Амброуз Чарльзу. 

Тут требовалась новая тактика. Гораздо более жесткая, если не сказать — жестокая. 

— Ревность вам не к лицу, уважаемый, — жеманно проговорил я. 

— Ревность?! — задохнулся Амброуз. — Ну, это уж слишком! Из всех… ты... 

— Да, да, прошу, продолжай. Как бы ты хотел меня назвать? Я всегда думал, что звание «дешевая шлюха» отлично подходит тому, кого хорошо поимели. На самом деле тебе хотелось бы сказать, что она не обрадуется, когда услышит, что вместо тебя сегодня играю я. Однако боюсь, мой дорогой Амброуз, что этого сказать ты не сможешь. 

Амброузу, к сожалению, не стоило поднимать эту тему. В ее присутствии мне позволена тысяча вольностей из тех, что не позволены ему, но это не я исполнитель партии первой скрипки, которого угораздило в нее влюбиться. 

— Ты всегда сходил по ней с ума! — рявкнул он. — Просто признай это! Зачем еще нормальный, разумный человек будет работать бесплатно? 

Я должен здесь упомянуть, что абсолютная секретность, которую я храню о своих личных делах в общении с полицией, а также в общественных, юридических и профессиональных кругах, в оркестровой яме сменяется абсолютной откровенностью человека, уверенного в своей безопасности. Всевозможные пороки и отклонения, непринужденно обсуждаемые в оркестре, неподготовленного человека заставили бы поседеть от ужаса. Люди находят безопасность и уверенность в числах, в искусстве, а также в братстве — и в любом случае я не смог бы все скрыть от них, учитывая мою склонность менять любовников, как перчатки. Каким бы Амброуз ни был узколобым ханжой, по поводу меня он был совершенно прав. Но даже Абмроуз Смит обладает (помимо первоклассного напора и безупречного левого пиццикато) определенным благородством, так что, если бы полицейский когда-нибудь задал ему вопрос относительно того, не расположен ли я к преступлениям, касающимся посягательств на личность, он ответил бы, что Шерлок Холмс — сумасшедший, о котором он ничего не знает и знать не хочет. 

Мы, музыканты, заботимся о себе подобных, и совершенно не важно при этом, нравятся они нам или нет. 

— Кто это когда называл Шерлока Холмса нормальным человеком? — весело спросил Чарльз. — Или разумным? И разве ты хоть раз мог победить в споре с ним — даже до того, как он избрал логику своей профессией? Давай же, Амброуз, иди отсюда, будь умницей. Ты только тратишь впустую наше время. Я возьму твою партитуру, когда он отыграет, и отдам ее тебе завтра. 

В конце концов, издав нарочито раздраженное покашливание и пробурчав себе под нос несколько ядовитых реплик по поводу того, что какой-то никчемный педрила посмел изгнать его с законного рабочего места, Амброуз удалился с пятью лишними фунтами в кармане. Я сел на его стул и пролистал ноты. Они все были испещрены его пометками — чудовищно корявым почерком, — но это было не важно. Когда я обнаружил, что мне предстоит играть первым делом, мое сердце определенно пропустило удар — потерянный мышечный спазм, так никогда и не родившийся, сметенный величественной последовательностью нот. Это было даже лучше, чем я предполагал. Просто изумительно. 

Я бросил на Чарльза счастливый взгляд. Он, хоть и фыркнул в ответ, тоже улыбался. 

— Не понимаю, и почему ты так с ума сходишь по этой кантате. Хотя нельзя не признать, что она исполняет ее достойно. Полагаю, именно из-за этого ты здесь сегодня после такого долгого отсутствия? 

— Из-за ранних религиозных размышлений Баха? — невинно спросил я, вытаскивая смычок. 

— Нет. Я имел в виду… Амброуз, конечно, болтает полную чушь — совсем, бедняга, голову из-за нее потерял, — но ты ведь и правда пришел, чтобы снова сыграть для нее? 

— Богохульство, мой дорогой Чарльз. Я здесь исключительно из-за тебя и твоего божественно глубокого ручного вибрато. 

Чарльз усмехнулся. 

— Мое вибрато, как ты его называешь, принадлежит Анни и только Анни — заруби себе на носу, любитель вульгарного флирта. 

— Чарльз, ну почему ты все время, когда мы встречаемся, так настойчиво разбиваешь мне сердце? — жизнерадостно вопросил я. — Я могу смазать маслом булочки всего мира, но, в отсутствие твоей… 

— Если будешь вести себя мерзко и невыносимо, не оставишь мне выбора — придется причинить тебе физический ущерб. После того, конечно, как я снова послушаю твою игру. Было бы непозволительной глупостью ломать тебе руку до того, как ты отыграешь. — И он почти незаметно мне подмигнул. 

Весь оркестр собрался, и мы быстро настроили инструменты. Прибыл дирижер. Увидев меня, он приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал, словно для него не было никакой разницы, кто будет играть сегодня первую скрипку. Разницы и правда не было — он знал меня достаточно хорошо, и ему не было смысла жаловаться на то, что отличного скрипача ему заменили на виртуозного. 

Над нами раздались аплодисменты — появилась она. Возможно, дело было в игре света, а возможно — просто порыв моей души, но под шум аплодисментов, низвергающийся сверху, я вообразил шорох шлейфа и шепот кружев, сопровождающие ее появление, кивок, улыбку и поклон аудитории. Одновременно с Чарльзом я поднял свою возлюбленную скрипку, глядя на тонкие руки дирижера. Тот глубоко вздохнул, приподнял плечи, готовясь взмахнуть палочкой, и в это мгновение, предшествующее началу музыки, что-то во мне оторвалось от земли, как и всегда. Сейчас я почувствовал остальных: два скрипача, виолончелист и контрабасист — мы собрались, чтобы вместе сотворить нечто божественное. 

Затем мы начали главную арию Widerstehe doch der Sünde3, и все, что находилось за пределами рождаемых нами звуков, просто прекратило свое существование. 

Начало — доминантная септима, совершенно неукротимая, словно исполненная вины, горя и немыслимой злобы всего мира. За ней — трогательная каденция, ровный взлет. Начало было величественным; от звуков виолончели меня бросало в дрожь. Ритмичный слог первого такта тихонько предрекал грядущую мелодию — богато украшенную неуклонно повторяющимися четвертями, и эти четверти по идеальной прямой вели нас к реальности. Без них все остальное теряло смысл, они звучали, словно призыв любимому, застывшему в шаге от твоих объятий. 

Потом мы изгибались и сплетались, плыли и перетекали, ласкали, прежде чем отстраниться, пронзали и обвивали друг друга чувственнейшим образом — такой интимности я не испытывал уже давным-давно. Изысканное легато неудержимо влекло меня ввысь, грудь нещадным образом болела, но эта боль была прекрасной. «Widerstehe doch der Sünde» — произведение несложное, даже простое, но как же я его люблю: мучительные паузы, когда мелодия утихает, игривые отрывки, где сочетание инструментов так гармонично, что звук сливается в одно целое, тот миг, когда я взмываю в ночное небо над головами, глубокая вибрация скрипки и мурлыканье виолончели, эхом отвечающие на каждый пассаж, и уже не разберешь, где я сам, а где — юный Бах, прогуливающийся по Веймару и сочиняющий свое «Царствие небесное». 

За это время мы продвигаемся ровно на десять тактов, после она начинает петь, и я закрываю на мгновение глаза, чтобы почувствовать ее голос. 

Она контральто, не только по профессии, но и по своей природе. Где мужской альт придает произведению парящий свет, там в ее голосе смешиваются земля, и атлас, и мед, и кровь. Я мог их чувствовать, когда слышал ее. Рука моя извлекала созвучия, чтобы соединить их с мелодией, изливающейся из ее горла, наше звучание было изощренным и в то же время простым, словно снежинка, и, думаю, в то мгновение я любил ее. Это была мольба, грозившая перейти в исповедь, это была гармония, в шаге от утраты равновесия, а она была грешницей, заключенной в утробе мира. 

«Не поддавайся греху», — пела она. Примерно — я так и не сумел сделать точный перевод с немецкого. «Иначе отравит тебя его яд». 

Чистая правда, конечно, но когда правда останавливала истинного грешника? А я — самый что ни на есть истинный грешник из всех, когда-либо рождавшихся на Земле. Я тот, кто — как сказал когда-то мудрец, — в погоне за большим упускает то малое, что единственно драгоценно. 

«Пустая тень. Побеленный склеп». 

Я так хорошо знал этот голос, но внезапно он перестал принадлежать лишь ей: она казалась всеми нами — падшими, раздираемыми убийственными желаниями; простота мелодии была единственным, что не давало моему сердцу разбиться. Но даже самый малый проступок, предрекала она, ведет к незаполнимой пустоте. 

«Грех — плод Содома... и те, кто вкусил его, никогда не ступят в Царство Небесное». 

В конце концов, подумал я во время переливов пауз — уже, наверное, в пятисотый раз с тех пор, как впервые вкусил манящий запретный плод Содома, — я знал, на что шел. 

Я никогда не стыдился того, что я есть, в прямом плотском смысле. Безусловно, это мой недостаток — то, что я обладаю природной склонностью лелеять свои пороки, вместо того чтобы стыдиться их. Однако каждый платит за свои удовольствия в этом мире, и я не могу не думать о том, что тот же принцип действует и в мире ином. Я слишком закоренелый грешник, чтобы мне было позволено вкусить вечных благ. 

Ее голос, богаче расплавленного золота, погрузился в минорные вариации, когда она предупреждала нас всех противиться замыслам Сатаны осквернить Божественную славу. Я не верю в существование Сатаны — хоть и видел его собственными глазами — в лицах убийц, хищников и предателей. Ад, безусловно, существует, иначе нет справедливости в мироздании, но в человеке и без потустороннего дьявольского вмешательства достаточно зла. Однако я верю в Бога, хоть никогда Его и не видел. Я верю в Него из-за даров, подобных ее голосу. Возможно, это странно — не верить в то, чему был лично свидетелем, и верить в то, чего никогда не видел, но я не выбирал чувства, которые вызывает у меня музыка. Длинные ноты, взлетавшие над струнами, замерли в piano, а затем вновь выросли в накатывающее вибрато, пульсировавшее в ней, словно биение сердца. Когда она парила от ноты к ноте, я вторил ей в контрапункте; когда она взлетала все выше и выше, я выдерживал долгие затухающие тона, и когда замолк я, все вокруг стихло. 

Оркестр повторил основную тему тональностью ниже — более мрачный и изощренный вариант первой чистой мелодии; на этот раз она изобиловала альтерациями, предостерегая о тяготах каждодневного бытия. И вот она вновь запела, и наши грехи обернулись веригами, не дающими воспарить духу. И все мы равно были грешниками. 

Грех приковывал нас к земле. Но музыка оказывалась сильнее. 

Молитвы я считаю пустым занятием: нет ничего, что я мог бы честно поведать Ему, ничего такого, о чем Он не осведомлен. И было бы нечестным приукрашивать себя, в то время как мои мысли остаются низменными, — известно, что слова без мыслей никогда не достигают Небес. Но как быть с мыслями без слов? Не может быть, чтобы хоть что-то из той чистой благодати, что я чувствую, когда скрипка возносит мою душу, не достигало Его ушей, несмотря на все мои прегрешения, ибо для чего же еще существует Божья милость? Финальные аккорды плавно приближались, и милосердие Божие казалось мне почти обретенным. 

Словно, хоть я был и безнадежно порочным, но в то же время… задуманным именно таким образом. Словно я являлся неотделимой частью этого мира. 

В один краткий миг я ощутил полнейший душевный покой. И затем все закончилось. 

Мы уверенно перешли к следующей части, но до того я успел перехватить чудеснейшую улыбку Чарльза, обращенную ко мне. Он покачал головой и ловко перевернул страницу своей партитуры. 

— Передавай от меня привет своей Анни, — шепнул я перед тем, как мы снова начали. 

— Передам, — ответил Чарльз. — Она очень расстроится, что не смогла тебя еще раз послушать. Господь знает, как и я бы расстроился. 

За сценой я немного поболтал с Чарльзом — и с Бараном, и с Камертоном-Дудкой, и с Марселло, и с Лентой, и с Пьером. Я снова чувствовал себя двадцатилетним, и все мои — такие серьезные — проблемы словно принадлежали кому-то другому. Профессиональный скрипач, который в компании давних коллег-музыкантов с удовольствием пропускает рюмочку после чудесного выступления, совершенно точно не мог несколькими часами ранее назвать своего дорогого друга праздным пенсионером. В грязной тесной комнатке, где раздевались оркестранты, мы распили бутылку тепловатого шампанского, а потом легко справились с еще одной, после чего я встал и вытащил из портсигара сигарету. 

— Она была потрясающа, — пискнул Камертон-Дудка. — Передай ей это от нас. 

— Completement, tout a fait magnifique4, — добавил Пьер, оживленно махнув бокалом с шампанским. — Пожалуйста, скажи ей, что я хотел бы в один прекрасный день умереть у нее на коленях. 

— Думаю, ты и сам уже не раз ей об этом говорил, — мягко заметил я. 

— Женщины любят многократность, — бухнул Марселло, открывая новую бутылку чего-то весьма сомнительного, извлеченную им из мешка в углу. — Уж я-то знаю. Лопают ее ложками, как икру. 

— Oui, exactement ca5, — согласился Пьер. — Пожалуйста, Шерлок, будь так добр — скажи ей об этом еще раз. Я буду твоим должником, если ты добьешься успеха для меня. 

— Я полагаю, сам Шерлок так и не передумал по поводу того, чтобы позволить мне умереть у него на коленях, а? — дразняще поинтересовался Лента, и ярко-зеленая лента, которой он подвязывал очки, трепыхнулась, когда он отодвинул футляр с гобоем подальше от того места, где Марселло бойко разливал жидкость, оказавшуюся в итоге джином. — А я ведь всего-то прошу об одной маленькой смерти! 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что еще не умирал на его коленях? — спросил Баран. — Ты меня просто шокируешь! 

— Лента, тебе прекрасно известно, что Тристан подвесил бы меня за яйца в течение десяти минут, а мне еще слишком рано предстать перед Высшим судом. Я скажу ей, что вы все ее обожаете, так? — Я улыбнулся и, надев шляпу, развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

Вопли «Да!», «Всегда будем!» и «До самой нашей смерти!» следовали за мной, когда я поднимался по ступенькам. В этой маленькой музыкальной шкатулке, носившей гордое звание концертного зала, все-таки была одна приличная гримерка (по крайней мере, в коридоре, ведущем туда, было гораздо теплее). Именно в ней содержался сверкающий бриллиант вечерней программы. Я не сомневался, что там будет растоплен камин, — ведь ей понадобится переодеться, чтобы вернуться домой или отправиться еще куда-нибудь. Я удержался от того, чтобы без предупреждения открыть дверь, и постучал. 

— Прошу, — откликнулась она. 

Войдя в симпатично обставленный альков, я обнаружил, что дива, блистательная в своей сапфировой тафте, сидит на длинном узком диванчике и расслабленно курит тонкую сигарету. Огонь в камине был ярким и уютным; он бросал теплый оранжевый отсвет на флаконы духов и букетики оранжерейных цветов. Ее большие карие глаза холодно взглянули на меня. 

— Неужели это и правда Шерлок Холмс? — ледяным голосом поинтересовалась она. — И вы еще имеете наглость заявляться сюда, сэр! 

— Миссис Годфри Нортон, — откликнулся я, снимая шляпу. — Могу только заверить, что я полон желания искупить свою вину. 

Миссис Ирэн Адлер Нортон при первом взгляде на нее кажется ангелом. Не в смысле невинности, но в смысле неземной, ослепительной красоты. Впрочем, после этого первого взгляда Ирэн снова кажется обычной смертной, во всяком случае для меня: милое лицо сердечком, за которым скрывается острый как бритва ум, так же как за слоем пудры скрываются ее веснушки. Учитывая мои наклонности, я могу свободно восхищаться и другими ее достоинствами, помимо прекрасного лица и молочно-белого декольте, и моя любимая черта ее внешности — золотые крапинки в карих глазах, напоминающие о том, что я нахожусь в обществе человека, не уступающего мне в интеллекте. Ее яркие каштановые волосы были уложены в весьма сложную конструкцию, губы порозовели от шампанского и музыки, а решительный подбородок вздернут весьма недружелюбно. 

Она молча оглядела меня с ног до головы. Этой женщине особенно хорошо удается молчать — почти так же хорошо, как петь. После длительной паузы она наконец изрекла: 

— Мне сложно в это поверить. 

— Назначь любую цену — и я превзойду ее, даю честное слово. Так и в чем же заключается мой проступок? 

Ирэн недоверчиво сморгнула, но было очевидно, что горячность моего заявления ее тронула. Она виртуозно приподняла бровь. 

— Ты совершенно исчез на... дай-ка посчитать... почти шесть месяцев! — объявила она, бросив сигарету в фарфоровую пепельницу, стоявшую у нее под рукой. 

— Я мог бы отговориться большим количеством расследований, но ты меня живо раскусишь. На самом деле я просто несчастен и избегаю сочувствия. А учитывая твои беспрецедентные способности к сочувствию, тебя я избегал с особым тщанием. Но сейчас, пожалуйста, прости меня поскорее — и давай начнем разговор сначала.

Несколько секунд мне казалось, что она и правда слишком зла на меня, чтобы исполнить мою просьбу. Но затем она пожала плечами, кашлянула и превратилась в совершенно другого человека. Все еще Ирэн — но та Ирэн, которую я знал почти десять лет назад. 

— Кого я вижу! — вскричала она, широко улыбаясь и протягивая мне руку. — Конечно, я с первой ноты знала, что это был ты. Если бы ты не зашел повидаться, я бы ужасно расстроилась. 

Я подошел ближе, приподнял ее изящную ручку и приложился к ней губами. 

— Миссис Нортон, — поприветствовал я с улыбкой. 

— Лучше получилось? 

— Намного. 

Она обвила мою шею руками. Я мало от кого способен терпеть подобное, но в случае с Ирэн физический контакт не только приемлем, но и приятен. 

— Мы всегда думали, что станем знаменитыми, и теперь — только посмотри на себя! — рассмеялась она. — С тех пор как доктор Уотсон стал твоим хроникером, я слышу о тебе отовсюду.

— Я не более знаменит, чем ты, — возразил я. 

— Ах, что ты, мой дорогой мальчик, меня вообще нельзя назвать знаменитой. Печально знаменитой — да, но это совсем другое дело. Я в любом случае безумно рада за тебя, хоть ты меня и совсем забросил. Расскажи мне, что я делала сегодня во второй половине дня. Я побывала в семи разных местах — и хочу, чтобы ты все перечислил. 

— Не могу определить ничего, кроме портного, продавца табака и нового адвоката. 

Чуть отступив назад, Ирэн скользнула теплыми ладонями по моим плечам. 

— Именно портной, а не портниха? 

— Портной, — улыбнулся я. — Конечно, вряд ли я смог бы так быстро определить, если бы ты все еще лежала, но на тебе не надет корсет. 

— Я могла бы сказать, что этого требует моя диафрагма, но на самом деле в моем нынешнем положении я, наверное, если понадобится, могла бы спеть и из «железной девы»6. Так что мне остается только признать, что ты совершенно прав. — Ирэн устало опустилась на стул перед трюмо и начала снимать с пальцев кольца. 

— Хочешь выпить? 

— Я только что выпил. 

— Жалкий и не слишком относящийся к делу ответ, — улыбнулась она. — По твоим глазам я вижу: ты собираешься намекнуть, что я каким-то образом оказываю опьяняющий эффект и без всяких дополнительных стимуляторов, а также, возможно, замолвить словечко за какого-нибудь коллегу с его романтическими притязаниями. Прошу тебя, воздержись. 

— Ну, раз тебе больше не по душе лесть, что же вместо этого я могу для тебя сделать? — со смехом спросил я. 

— Помоги мне с этим, пожалуйста, — рассеянно пробормотала она. 

Я тихо подошел к стулу Ирэн. Я не испытываю к ней ни малейшего сексуального влечения — как и вообще никогда не испытывал ни к одной женщине, но она определенно будит во мне что-то кошачье: желание ластиться и нежничать. Ее молочно-белая кожа сегодня была особенно откровенно выставлена напоказ драматическим вырезом на спине сапфирового вечернего платья и красиво оттенялась изящным бриллиантовым ожерельем. Ирэн хотела, чтобы я снял его, — я расстегнул ожерелье и отдал ей. Вся, от линии волос на шее до середины спины, она оказалась обнаженной, и я нежно провел по коже кончиками пальцев. Ирэн пронзила дрожь. Мне не хотелось прерываться, я остался стоять позади нее, осторожно запустив пальцы в волосы. 

Через мгновение она расслабилась, откинувшись на спинку ее бархатного стула, и стала наблюдать в зеркало, как я вытаскиваю шпильки. Одна, вторая, третья… Я был весьма методичен. Я всегда методичен, когда дело касается ее волос. В конце концов, ведь они исключительно красивы — эти золотисто-каштановые волны, сияющие, как самые яркие октябрьские дни, и она ими по праву гордится. Могу признаться, что я в какой-то степени человек чувственный — касается ли это музыки, или богатого солоноватого вкуса икры, или искусного покроя вечернего костюма (вроде того, который как раз был на мне), и волосы Ирэн здесь не исключение. Я начал с макушки, на которой ее горничная соорудила величественный купол; вытаскивая шпильки из янтарных волн, я словно поворачивал крошечные ключи — высвобождая одну прядку за другой. Мое сознание постепенно начало очищаться, словно я погрузился в медитацию. Ирэн подняла ладонь, и я вложил в нее горстку шпилек. 

— Сегодня все плохо, да? — уверенно, но мягко спросила она. — Что ты натворил? 

— Абсолютно ничего, — ответил я. — Собственно, ничего — это то, в чем я достиг наибольших успехов. 

Я встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале. Одна из ее тонких высоких бровок была приподнята. 

— Ты действительно планируешь провести всю жизнь в тоске по человеку, который обитает в двадцати ярдах от твоей спальни? 

— Да. В такой формулировке это выглядит, прямо скажем, не идеально, но, судя по всему, да. 

— Судя по всему? — Ирэн может ухватиться за тончайший нюанс в моих фразах и потребовать его объяснить — выдающийся талант. — Так ты все-таки попробовал как-то с ним заигрывать? 

— Ты выбрала весьма забавное слово, моя дорогая девочка, — только не заигрывать, а сыграть, в буквальном смысле. На самом деле, недавно я обнаружил, что, когда я играю на скрипке, а он в это время оказывается в комнате, я не могу удержаться от того, чтобы не вручить ему в рабство свои тело и душу. К сожалению, он этого не... заметил. 

— Шерлок, — улыбнулась она, — далеко не все способны понимать язык скрипки. 

— Да, но он способен, или я бы его не полюбил. 

Прядь с левого виска блестящей змейкой выскользнула у меня из рук. Я пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы и перекинул ей через плечо. Прядка была легкой, как перышко, — одна из очень немногих мягких вещей в Ирэн, не считая ее кожи и сердца. Все остальное высечено из камня. Далее мне предстояло разобраться с весьма запутанной косой, заплетенной кольцом, и я старался вытаскивать гладкие маленькие шпильки аккуратно, не царапая ими нежную кожу. Я люблю работать пальцами — можно потратить целый день на неподдающийся взлому замок или на сложный химический эксперимент, но волосы Ирэн стоят месяца воскресных размышлений о них. Вряд ли есть что-нибудь более приятное для человека с болезненно обостренной чувствительностью, чем простые действия вроде поиска шпилек в женской прическе. 

— Значит, ты жалеешь, что мы его одурачили? — спросила она. 

Конечно, именно в этом и лежит суть проблемы. Несколько лет назад я обзавелся новым соседом по квартире. 

Джон Уотсон оказался прекрасным человеком и был красив, несмотря на недавно перенесенную болезнь и нервное истощение. Он представлялся мне звуками моей скрипки, сплетенными в идеальную мелодию Шопена и пропущенными через меня. К сожалению, я в то время поклялся, что не поддамся больше нежным чувствам, и говорил о них исключительно с презрением и насмешкой. А еще я был трусом, совершенно не имевшим намерения влюбляться в кого бы то ни было, не говоря уже о человеке, постепенно становившимся моим близким другом. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы довериться сердцу, я провернул аферу с участием своих друзей из театра. Сам Уотсон считал, что принимает участие в рискованном предприятии, направленном против Ирэн. Он ошибался. Я обзавелся фотографией, а также удобной историей о замужней женщине, воспоминания о которой будут преследовать меня до конца моих дней, и Уотсон мне поверил. Я же счел, что выиграю время, за которое успею оправиться от удивительного факта самого его существования, и в итоге все будет хорошо. В итоге, однако, не вышло совершенно ничего хорошего. 

Было очень просто убедить Уотсона в том, что я восхищаюсь Ирэн, потому что это правда. Но только в том смысле, в котором меня восхищает религиозная музыка ди Лассо или интересует изучение необычных солей. Она — друг, певица и загадка. 

Притворяться, что она может быть и большим, было не сложнее, чем притворяться человеком без сердца. 

Что до Ирэн, то она хотела выйти замуж. Она отчаянно хотела выйти замуж за очаровательного адвоката по имени Годфри Нортон и совершенно ничего не имела против того, чтобы в процессе обмануть Уотсона — в качестве личной услуги мне. Я в любом случае стал бы ее свидетелем — она давно на этом настаивала. Шафером со стороны невесты. Если бы я знал тогда, что со мной станет, я мог бы спасти себя от сна, приходившего ко мне постоянно в течение нескольких лет — и от собственноручной стирки ночных рубашек. А Ирэн... Ирэн я тоже от многого мог бы спасти. 

Иногда мне хочется — правда, очень редко, — чтобы я не был таким умным. Афера удалась идеально. Был момент, когда план оказался близок к провалу, — после того как наш нелепый приятель Бартоломью заявился к нам домой в кошмарном костюме якобы короля Богемии, но Уотсон, благослови Господь его доброе сердце, разбирается в музыке гораздо лучше, чем в моде. Иначе этот плащ с красным подбоем… Святые небеса, а еще отороченные мехом сапоги, и ярды отделки, и жутко напомаженные волосы… При одном воспоминании о том визите я мог бы разразиться диким хохотом, если бы только был на это способен в моем нынешнем положении. Пусть я и извращенец, но куда мне до манерности Бартоломью. 

— Я бы определенно сожалел, что мы его одурачили, если бы считал, что смогу хоть как-то украсить его жизнь, но я так не считаю. 

— Серьезно не считаешь? 

— Ну конечно. С четырнадцати-то лет — я уже давно сбился со счету. — Подобные шутки не предназначены для дамских ушей, но что из того? Когда-то Ирэн знала меня тощим, как тростинка, скрипачом, мотающимся в поисках приключений по Европе; уже тогда я был таким же гомосексуальным, как и сейчас. 

Между шпильками, в укромном месте, где его никто бы не заметил, я обнаружил цветок седмичника, похожий на крошечную звезду, и осторожно вытащил. Может, она ожидала сегодня вечером любовника? Годфри — скотина и подлец, и я поклялся спустить с него шкуру, как только он снова объявится в Лондоне, но я знал, что сейчас его поблизости точно нет. Впрочем, неважно. Если бы она ожидала мужчину, способного принести ей большую пользу, чем я, она бы мне сказала. Я сунул цветок в петлицу и снова занялся шпильками. 

— Но это ведь невозможная ситуация! — возразила Ирэн. 

— Пусть невозможная, но я ее заслужил. Ты просто не представляешь, каким мучениям я подвергаю этого человека, Ирэн. 

— Возможно, о мучениях я все-таки имею кое-какое представление. 

— Это необъяснимо, — размышлял я вслух, расчесывая пальцами очередной высвободившийся локон. — Я никогда раньше никого так не любил — любовью, о которой написаны величайшие оперы, — и что же я делаю? Мучаю его при каждой подвернувшейся возможности. Я исчезаю в любое время дня и ночи, зная, как он за меня волнуется. Порой я с ним слишком резок, неотесан и груб, а ведь на самом деле я не такой. 

— Ты всегда рявкал на мужчин, которых обожаешь, — заметила она. — Помнишь того дирижера из Зальцбурга? С умопомрачительными усами и томными карими глазами? Ты потребовал, чтобы он четче обозначал твое вступление. Я ничего подобного раньше не видела — он чуть не умер от апоплексического удара через десять минут после начала первой репетиции! 

— Но он действительно четче обозначил мое вступление, и я ему потом это прекрасно компенсировал, — сухо ответил я. 

Она весело расхохоталась — ее смех всегда напоминал мне, какая же Ирэн американка. Он не похож ни на хихиканье из вежливости к собеседнику, ни на подавленный возглас, столь характерный для наших чинных дам, — он очень естественный. Веселье Ирэн сопровождается настоящими взрывами смеха, исторгаемыми из атласного горла и по натуре своей весьма заразительными. Я ей даже почти завидую — мой собственный смех беззвучен, как могила. 

— Итак, — вздохнула она, отсмеявшись, — ты ведешь себя с ним как последняя скотина скорее по привычке, чем по злой воле. И как же он на это реагирует? 

Я нахмурился — не только из-за вопроса, но и потому что обнаружил колтун в центре всех этих художеств у нее на голове. День, когда я причиню ей боль, распутывая волосы, станет днем, когда я навсегда сложу с себя эту обязанность. 

— Он обладает разными способами защиты. Не обращает на меня внимания. Смеется надо мной. Открывает ответный огонь — впрочем, в такой джентльменской манере, что в итоге всегда оказывается, что сам он не преступил черту. Наконец, он устремляет на меня взгляд, который словно говорит: «Я знаю, что ты не хочешь причинять мне боль, и понятия не имею, почему ты так часто это делаешь». 

— Это потрясающе, — пробормотала она. 

— Да. Я знаю, что он потрясающий. 

— Нет, я о том, что ты умудрился сделать с прической, не обучаясь искусству горничной. Когда Сесили распутывает эти модные хитросплетения, мне всегда ужасно больно. 

В первый раз я распустил ей волосы в поезде между Парижем и Веной, когда мы гастролировали с постановкой «Девы озера», и нас по ошибке поселили в одно купе. Мы к тому времени уже сдружились, спать нам совершенно не хотелось, и мы пили, смотрели на огни проплывающих мимо городов и болтали о музыке ночь напролет. Мне было двадцать, Ирэн — на год меньше. Мы как раз курили одну сигарету на двоих часа в четыре утра, когда она утомленно потерла виски и я потянулся к ней и начал разбирать ее прическу. Мне кажется, я такую вольность ни с кем еще себе не позволял, но Ирэн уже тогда знала, что я для нее не опасен. Она шутила, что у меня в каждом городе по жениху и что мне повезло: никакие неожиданные наследники через пятнадцать лет не появятся у моего порога. 

— А у тебя как дела? — спросил я, не особенно желая поднимать подобную тему, но чувствуя, что это необходимо. Не могу же я непрерывно стенать о мужчине, который ночует в сорока футах от твоей собственной спальни — уже через десять минут чувствую себя идиотом. И я в самом деле соскучился по Ирэн. — Много романов? 

— Всего один, — сказала она со странно тоскливой улыбкой. — Причем сапфической природы, впервые за… долгие годы. Ведь сколько лет прошло? И знаешь… Шерлок, это тебя шокирует. 

— Ты открыла ей страшную тайну о том, что женскую истерию можно лечить более приятным способом, чем визитом к невропатологу? 

— Ну да, конечно, — улыбнулась Ирэн, — но я обнаружила… нет, я ни капельки не жалею, но… черт, как бы это сформулировать? На самом деле меня влекло не к ней. Она, конечно же, прекрасна: маленькое сокровище едва ли пяти футов ростом, тот самый типаж, от которого я без ума, к тому же бегло говорит по-чешски — ты только представь, как мне с ней повезло. Но во всем этом есть что-то необъяснимо… скучное. Наверное, я достигла такого возраста, когда уже не хочется никого ничему учить. 

— Признаться, я не ожидал, что ты когда-нибудь такое скажешь. Ты же никогда не увиливала от уроков любви. 

— У меня возникло желание просто кому-то принадлежать, — тихо сказала Ирэн. — Она здесь ни при чем. Каждому человеку иногда хочется хоть ненадолго передать кому-нибудь поводья. 

— А я уже такие тонкости между желаниями вряд ли различу, — признался я. — У меня полгода никого не было. Так что я мог бы соблазниться даже прелестями французского пуделя, если он достаточно ухожен. 

— Почему… так долго? — изумленно спросила Ирэн. 

— Потому что нечего искать себе зонтик, когда нужна крыша над головой. По крайней мере, для мыслящего человека это невыносимо. 

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — Она на мгновение опустила глаза, а затем бросила взгляд в зеркало, на отражение моего бледного лица, которое, как я заметил, было ужасно печальным. — Я думаю, что доктор тебя любит! 

Я молчал. И молчал так долго, что Ирэн не выдержала и улыбнулась. 

— Почему ты не веришь, что он может тебя любить? Посмотри, ведь он готов идти за тобой навстречу любой опасности, без сомнений и колебаний. 

— Конечно, если судить по его поведению, то он питает ко мне некоторую привязанность. 

— Значит, я права, и твоя проблема решена. 

— Ирэн, даже если ты права, что это решает? — едко спросил я. — Представь, что он меня не любит, а я вдруг решусь ему признаться. Он в шоке, он думает, что все кончено, затем приходит в себя, протягивает мне руку дружбы и рано или поздно съезжает из нашего дома, потому что при всем сочувствии не сможет ответить мне «да». Он просто уедет, зная, что мой разум навсегда останется под властью его… обаяния. Кошмарная ситуация. А если он меня любит? Представь, что он примет мое предложение, ничего не зная о жизни, которую я веду, или о последствиях, которые ему грозят, и слепо пойдет вслед за мной менять наши платонические отношения на неплатонические? 

— Жизнь, которую ты ведешь? — рассмеялась Ирэн. — Но это та же самая жизнь, Шерлок. Ваша с ним. Двадцать часов в сутки, если не больше, жизни с тобой под одной крышей и детективной работы. То, о чем ты говоришь, это всего-навсего оставшиеся четыре часа. 

— Но какие четыре часа! — Я не удержался и трагически вздохнул. 

Ответом был приступ мягкого, горлового смеха. 

— Вот бедняжка! 

— Веришь ли, но я влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Поэтому и кинулся к тебе за помощью. У него такое лицо, что за него можно умереть. 

Ирэн усмехнулась. 

— Должна признаться, когда такой замечательный человек попадается мне на глаза, я его уже не забуду. Когда я впервые увидела вас вместе, то решила, что ты живешь в раю, а вовсе не в чистилище. 

— И моя жизнь станет адом, если я что-нибудь срочно не сделаю. Эти четыре часа меня доконают. 

Может показаться необычным, что мы говорили с ней о таких вещах. Джентльмен презираемой и опасной профессии и актриса с сомнительным прошлым обсуждали странности любовных отношений. И все же театр притягивает к себе людей разного происхождения и воспитания, а мы с Ирэн были совсем уж разной породы. Когда подобный разговор состоялся у нас впервые, причиной был мой поступок. Ирэн целых два дня строила глазки нашему очаровательному антрепренеру, но даже без намека на успех. Тогда я, прямо у нее на глазах, шутки ради, уронил рядом с ним свой носовой платок. Отблагодарив джентльмена за возвращение платка, я подошел к Ирэн на лесенке, ведущей к огромному раскрашенному заднику. «Вот видишь, богиня женственности, — сказал я, — как это нужно делать». После этого она целую неделю не могла смотреть на мой платок без смеха, и с тех пор у нас вошло в привычку «делиться трофеями». Но я бы хотел, чтобы темой нынешнего разговора было что-то более незначительное. 

— Эти четыре часа могут принести тебе много радости, если ты не станешь вести себя как неуклюжий поклонник. 

— Я приведу его к гибели. 

— Что заставляет тебя опасаться, что ты приведешь его к гибели, ведь ты его любишь? 

— То, кем являюсь я и не является он, — ответил я с невеселой улыбкой. — Но я не стану притворяться, будто молчу из чистого альтруизма. Вторая причина моего молчания — сильнейший страх. 

— Но почему ты боишься такого добродушного человека? 

— Ответ тот же самый, — сказал я со вздохом. — Из-за того, кем являюсь я и не является он. 

Суть дела заключалась в том, что как я сам беззащитен перед музыкой, так и Джон Уотсон беззащитен передо мной. Любил он меня или нет, но я был его ахиллесовой пятой. Поэтому, зная о свойственных мне скачках настроения, я был уверен, что опасен для него. Я считал себя чем-то вроде вынутого из ножен оружия, способного поразить человека, за которого я готов отдать жизнь. Эта мысль причиняла мне адские муки, и если бы я верил в дьявола, то восхитился бы его злобной иронией. 

Ирэн нахмурилась, но не потому, что была со мной не согласна. Она просто задумалась. 

— Я вижу в нем то же благородство, что и ты, но считаю это его силой, а не слабостью. При всей своей душевной чистоте он достаточно гибок, ведь она проистекает от природной способности противостоять злу. Я знаю о твоей темной стороне, дорогой, но ты и сам знаешь о ней и поэтому никогда не причинишь ему вред. 

— Я уже причинил. 

— Каким образом? 

— Я дал ему понять, что он нужен мне больше всего на свете. Это тяжелая цепь, Ирэн, когда ее набрасывают на человека против его воли. Вот что я сделал с ним. 

— Готова поспорить, что он не считает это такой уж тяжелой ношей, — ответила она с неожиданной мягкостью. — Тебе нужен человек, который… Не знаю, поймешь ли ты меня, но это же чудесно, что при всей твой независимости ты чувствуешь, что тебе кто-то нужен. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. 

На мгновение я утратил дар речи. Ирэн тихонечко вздохнула. Я был смущен, но не хотел, чтобы она это заметила. Поэтому я вынул из ее волос пару гребней слоновой кости, а затем запустил пальцы в золотистую гриву, рассыпавшуюся шелковистыми волнами по узкой спине. Я живу ради таких мгновений — когда кажущаяся неразрешимой загадка, запутанный узел внезапно развязывается, и все нити лежат перед моими глазами. Я вижу каждую частичку, начало и конец всего. Улыбаясь, я отдал ей ее гребни. Но не сразу выпустил из пальцев ее волосы, наслаждаясь ощущением разрешенной проблемы. 

— Ирэн, — спросил я, — ты когда-нибудь задумываешься об аде? 

— Ты про мою жизнь с Годфри? — равнодушно уточнила она. — Сейчас уже нет. Почти не вспоминаю, и рада этому. 

— Нет, нет, — торопливо возразил я, поглаживая упругие завитки на затылке, — я не о том человеке, который осел в Марселе, и которого я вызову на дуэль, как только он посмеет показаться в Лилле и задуматься о переправе в Англию. — Ирэн улыбнулась мне, и я продолжил: — Я имею в виду вечное проклятие. 

— Какое отношение имеет вечное проклятие к борцу за справедливость? 

— Никакого, наверное, но… а тебе никогда не хотелось измениться? 

— О да, — выдохнула она. — Я теперь понимаю, что ты хотел сказать. И я… часто об этом мечтаю. Тебя ведь пятьдесят четвертая кантата на эти мысли навела, да? Я знаю, что это такое, когда музыка Баха проникает в твою кровь. Знаешь, милый, говорят, что нужно только попросить прощения, и все сразу станет хорошо. 

Ухмылка на моих губах была обращена не к Ирэн, а к себе самому. 

— Но можно ли рассчитывать на прощение и искупление вины? — спросил я. 

Ирэн отвела взгляд; теперь она смотрела на гладкую поверхность своего туалетного столика. Неожиданно она схватила одну из моих рук, правую, и прижала ладонью к своей щеке, а потом отпустила. 

— Тебе не нужно бояться ада, Шерлок Холмс, — прошептала она. — Ад — это жизнь в одиночестве и в неволе. А ты, мой друг, не одинок. 

— Я тебя расстроил, — торопливо сказал я. — Давай лучше поговорим… 

— Нет, лучше уж и дальше говорить о тебе, — ответила Ирэн со смехом, похожим на стон. Она на мгновение опустила голову на сложенные на столе руки, а затем резко встала и повернулась ко мне лицом. Миссис Ирэн Нортон, одетая как для бала, с разметавшимися по плечам волосами. — Мне нет нужды просить у тебя совета, потому что я и сама знаю, как мне жить. Так что давай еще немного поговорим о тебе и посмотрим, удастся ли нам чего-нибудь добиться. 

— Я понял, что тебе это неприятно, — с неподдельным сочувствием возразил я. 

— А что, по-твоему, мне было бы приятнее? — воскликнула она дрожащим голосом. — Напиваться шампанским на рауте? Выслушивать юных поклонников, которые мечтают научиться страдать ради любви? Лежать в кровати, глядя в потолок? Все это кажется тебе более приятным времяпрепровождением? Нет, давай уж поговорим о том, о чем стоит говорить, и это ты, это всегда был ты, с тех пор, как я тебя увидела. 

— Ирэн, прекрати. 

Она схватила меня за грудки. 

— А ты заставь меня прекратить! 

Я обнял ее за талию, чтобы не дать упасть. 

— Напомни мне, на чем мы остановились, — яростно потребовала она. — Ах, да, на том, что ты влюбился. 

— Клянусь, я не нарочно, — испуганно ответил я. 

— Я знаю, что ты должен сделать, — прошептала она сквозь слезы. — Нет, молчи, прошу тебя. Окажи мне хотя бы такую услугу. Ты должен пойти в Ковент-Гарден… 

— Ирэн, — взмолился я.

— Слушай и запоминай! — воскликнула Ирэн, встряхнув меня за лацканы фрака. — Ты должен купить три дюжины оранжерейных роз, самого лучшего сорта, таких, как те, которые мы, шутя, подбрасывали друг другу в гримерки. Не скупись. В это время года их непросто будет отыскать. Проверь, чтобы был безупречным каждый стебель, каждый лепесток. Отнеси их ему. Когда ты вернешься домой и увидишь его, не давай ему эти цветы, а брось к его ногам. Рассыпь их вокруг и встань на колени. А когда сделаешь это, посмотри на него. Сначала ничего не говори. А потом скажи… 

— Прекрати немедленно! — приказал я, все так же удерживая ее. 

— Скажи: «Проси меня о чем угодно». А потом… 

— Ирэн, какого черта ты предлагаешь мне признаваться в любви Джону Уотсону по тому же сценарию, по которому этот проклятый Годфри Нортон признавался тебе? — спросил я. 

— Чтобы из этого вышло хоть что-то хорошее, — выдохнула Ирэн. — Чтобы у вас все закончилось не так, как у меня. 

Через мгновение она разрыдалась в моих объятиях. Но это длилось недолго. Спустя минуту она отстранилась, отошла к туалетному столику и поднесла к глазам шелковый платочек. Затем аккуратно его сложила, глядя на меня в зеркало. 

— Жизнь — это ритм, Шерлок, — тихо сказала она. — Ты живешь, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь, и единственное, чего стоит желать — это чтобы твой темп был удачным. Посмотри на меня. Я живу в ритме allegretto grazioso, «довольно оживленно», всю жизнь так жила, и пользы мне от этого никакой. Я — счастливый человек, который стал несчастным по чистой случайности, ну и что? Уж так получилось. Но ты живешь в ритме vivacissimo, «весьма скоро», и выкладываешься весь, словно боишься остановиться. Ты должен измениться, Шерлок. Сделай это для меня, если не для себя самого. Пускай твой темп становится cantabile, певучим, как у доктора… хотя бы только в интерлюдиях, и ты будешь с ним счастлив. Ты думаешь, что стоит тебе замедлиться, и ты попадешь в ад, но этого не случится… а если и станет трудно временами, то с тобой будет доктор. Пообещай, мой милый, что ты сменишь ритм, и что ты сделаешь это сегодня же. 

— Но я никогда не пробовал этого делать, — растерянно сказал я. 

— Тогда я сформулирую иначе. Когда вы придете сюда в следующий раз, мистер Холмс, я требую, чтобы вы принадлежали ему. Ты это сделаешь для меня? — спросила она шепотом. 

Кажется, у меня перехватило дыхание. Я ненавидел себя за это, но не мог ничего поделать с собой, как животное не может не испугаться огня. Все было плохо, с какой стороны ни взгляни, и в это мгновение паники я лишь пытался понять, какова в этом доля моей вины. 

Ирэн подошла, покачивая роскошными бедрами, к стоящей в углу ширме с изображением цветущей сакуры. За ширмой она простояла минуты две, спиной ко мне, а когда вышла, на ней не было ничего. 

Умом я понимал, что она прекрасна, хотя мои вкусы кричали обратное. Ее высокая грудь казалась такой упругой в пламени свечей, а в нежном изгибе бедер скрывалась и тайна, и притягательная простота. Я видел обнаженную фигуру женщины впервые за много лет и поразился тому, насколько она приятна для глаз — в чисто эстетическом смысле, как звучание французской фразы или лесной подснежник. Кожа Ирэн была, как у женщин с полотен средневековых мастеров — белая, гладкая, девственно-чистая, хотя Ирэн не была девственницей. Это заметно сразу. У нее тонкий шрам от хлыста на боку над левым бедром. Она подошла ко мне и положила руку мне на грудь. 

— Прости меня, — сказал я ей. 

Она кивнула. Ее лицо было ужасающе неподвижным. Затем она улыбнулась, вернее, попыталась улыбнуться.

— Уже простила. Да и в любом случае мне нечего тебе прощать. Я люблю в тебе все, и то, что ты находишь прекрасным, делает тебя таким, какой ты есть. Я просто привыкла к тому, что иногда бываю тебе нужной. Только и всего. Это плохая привычка для одинокой женщины, но ты-то знаешь толк в плохих привычках и поэтому простишь меня за то, что я скучаю без тебя. 

Ирэн подошла к гардеробу и принялась доставать предметы мужского туалета. Все эти вещи были сшиты по ее фигуре и в то же время прекрасно маскировали женственные черты. Пара кальсон. Нижняя рубашка, такая обтягивающая, какую не надел бы ни один мужчина — чтобы прижать грудь. Черные брюки, покрой которых скрывал пышность бедер. Небесно-голубая рубашка, прекрасно оттеняющая цвет кожи и глаз. Жилет, воротничок, галстук, умело завязанный и сколотый перед зеркалом жемчужной булавкой. Взяв длинную ленту, Ирэн завязала волосы на затылке, и я сразу же подумал о Жорж Санд в похожем костюме, о том, как она шла по улицам Парижа, отбросив благоразумие «намеренно и с лихорадочной радостью», вся в мыслях о Фредерике Шопене. Когда Ирэн вновь подошла ко мне, поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала меня в щеку, она снова была собой. 

— Раз уж сегодняшний вечер проходит под знаком легкомыслия и непостоянства, я готова заплатить тысячу фунтов, чтобы тебя обманул мой костюм, — призналась она с напускной скромностью. 

Я рассмеялся, и она тоже улыбнулась. А потом протянула руку и выдернула цветок у меня из петлицы. Я уже и забыл про него. Ирэн заткнула его себе за ухо. 

— Ирэн, ты можешь сказать мне одну вещь, даже если я не заслуживаю твоего доверия? 

— Только не имя моего портного. Должен же быть в Лондоне хотя бы один мужчина, одетый лучше, чем ты. И я намерена оставаться им и впредь. 

Я колебался, но мне нужно было это знать. Я дьявольски любопытен, я сознаю это, и мое чудовищное любопытство поистине ненасытно. Иногда я думаю о том, на что готов пойти ради интересующих меня сведений, и эти мысли вгоняют меня в дрожь. 

— Ты любила Годфри Нортона до того, как вышла за него замуж? 

Взгляд теплых карих глаз Ирэн стал таким отрешенным, словно она была где-то очень-очень далеко, возможно, в другом мире. 

— Я люблю его даже сейчас. Что за проклятое, мерзкое… ты только что говорил мне об аде. Так вот, у слова «ад» есть более подходящий синоним, чем одиночество. Если я еще раз увижу этого негодяя, не знаю, что я с ним… 

— Тебе не придется, — пообещал я. — Ты никогда больше его не увидишь. Я этого не допущу. 

Когда Ирэн улыбнулась на этот раз, я понял, что это первая счастливая улыбка с тех пор, как я пришел к ней. Вернее сказать, благодарная. 

— Так отправимся на ночную охоту, как дикие волки, чья свобода ограничена лишь законами чести и пределами нашей изобретательности, — предложила она, взяв меня за руку, и мы оба надели шляпы. — По отдельности, конечно. Такие охотники как мы не сбиваются в стаи. Хотя знаешь, однажды в Милане я встретила прелестное трио — двое юных актеров, игравших в шекспировской «Буре», и итальянская красотка, ни слова не знавшая по-английски. И вот когда мы распили бутылочку бренди… 

— Ты выдаешь свои профессиональные тайны, — предостерег ее я, прижав палец к губам. 

— Я так и знала, что ты выпил слишком мало шампанского. 

Когда мы вышли в студеную ночь и дверь черного хода закрылась за нами, мы медленным шагом направились к улице. Снежок, который успел выпасть, казался нереально белым для Лондона, он был девственно чист и сверкал в лунном свете. Я потянул за цепочку часов, вытащил золотой соверен и показал его Ирэн. 

— Я не носил бы его с собой, если бы ты не была мне нужна. 

— Купи розы и сделай все, что я тебе сказала, сегодня же, — приказала она хриплым голосом, когда мы вышли на тротуар. — Обещай мне. 

— Обещаю. 

— А потом люби его так, чтобы он забыл все слова на всех языках кроме слова «еще», и… 

— Ради бога, остановись, дорогая. 

Я склонился к ней и поцеловал ее пальцы. 

— Спокойной ночи, Ирэн. 

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Шерлок Холмс, — улыбнулась она, и мы разошлись в разные стороны. 

Пока я шел домой по людным улицам, похолодало еще сильнее. Я, как и обещал, купил три дюжины роз, но большинство из них раздал по пути. Даме в шляпе из лисьего меха, джентльмену в сиреневом галстуке, девочке в пелерине. Наверное, они приняли меня за пьяного, но мне было все равно. К себе в гости я их звать не собирался. 

К нам в гости. 

И все время, пока я шел, я не переставал думать. 

Несколько цветков я оставил у дверей домов, чтобы сделать приятное их обитателям, и у меня оставалось около дюжины роз, когда я услышал знакомые звуки. Хороший скрипач играл на очень, очень плохой скрипке. 

Музыкант был так искусен, что несравненная «Серенада» Шуберта нахлынула на меня, словно морской прилив. Я неожиданно почувствовал себя и плещущимися где-то очень далеко волнами Ла-Манша, и голыми ветвями деревьев, и хлопьями снега, падающими с неба, и затаил дыхание, ощутив, как наливается энергией каждая частица моего тела. Скрипичные трели погружали меня в воспоминания, но мне удалось взять себя в руки, и, пока на меня никто не напал и не ограбил, я отправился на поиски скрипача. 

Ему было лет двенадцать, не больше. Он стоял на перекрестке двух широких улиц, неподалеку от парка, под газовым фонарем, и играл на очень потрепанном инструменте; на руках у него не было даже митенок. Одет он был в тоненькое пальтишко, порванное подмышками. Я подошел к нему и прислонил оставшиеся розы к стене, воткнув их в снег. Мальчишка перестал играть. 

— Они у вас так быстро пропадут, — заметил он. 

— Можешь продать их, если хочешь. Мне они не нужны. 

Он прищурился с мрачным видом. 

— Знаете что, мистер, сыграть-то я для вас сыграю, но я не… 

— Ничего подобного, — решительно заявил я. — Мне просто захотелось сыграть с тобой вместе. 

Тут мальчик заметил мой скрипичный футляр и одарил меня застенчивой улыбкой. 

— Я вижу, домой вас не тянет? 

— И мысли такой нет, — легкомысленно ответил я, вытаскивая скрипку, в то время как мальчик, наконец, поверил, что я не причиню ему вреда. 

— Поссорились с ней, да? Тогда вам лучше оставить себе эти розы. С ними вам будет гораздо проще ее умилостивить. 

— Правда? 

— Мой папа летом приносил маргаритки, — пожал он плечами. — Когда приходил. 

— И что, помогало? 

— Как по волшебству. Но потом он снова напивался. 

— Тогда вернемся к Шуберту, — вздохнул я, — а я тем временем над этим поразмыслю. 

Мне кажется, мы играли не меньше часа. «Серенаду» я запомнил очень хорошо, потому что это был один из прекраснейших дуэтов в моей жизни, потом мы перешли к Генделю, к рождественским гимнам, а закончили шестью или семью песенками из репертуара мюзик-холлов. Когда шапка мальчика наполнилась монетами, а пальцы посинели окончательно, я присел на корточки, чтобы уложить свою скрипку в футляр. 

— Если вдруг захочешь получить работу, на которой не будешь так мерзнуть, то мне частенько бывает нужен помощник, — сказал я, глядя ему в глаза. Они оказались зелеными. Во взгляде у него снова вспыхнуло подозрение, но я опередил его: — Честно говоря, эта работа связана со сбором информации, и ее вполне можно назвать слежкой. Свое имя, если не хочешь, не говори, но скажи мне, дружище, ты сумеешь прочесть то, что я тебе напишу? 

— А зачем мне читать то, что вы напишете? — огрызнулся он, смущенно отведя взгляд. 

Все еще сидя на корточках, я вытащил огрызок карандаша и сделал простой набросок в блокноте. Вырвав лист, я протянул его мальчику. 

— Видишь парк, где нарисованы деревья? 

Он неохотно кивнул. 

— А вот эту сетку улиц? Как ты думаешь, вот эта звездочка с тремя цифрами на какой улице нарисована? 

— Да это сразу видно. Бейкер-стрит. 

— Вот здесь я и живу, и зовут меня Шерлок Холмс. — Поднявшись, я протянул ему руку. — Прощай, приятель. Спасибо за компанию. 

Я отошел шагов на десять, когда он меня окликнул: 

— Вы розы забыли! 

— Не забыл, — улыбнулся я. — Можешь их продать, и считай это моей платой за «Серенаду». — И я приподнял край шляпы. 

Когда я прошел еще десять шагов, мальчишка выпалил мне вслед: 

— Картрайт! 

Я снова обернулся. Шапка была надвинута на лоб, монеты благополучно рассованы по карманам, а розы в руках обещали дополнительную прибыль. 

— Том, — добавил он, закашлялся и вытер рот рукавом. — Том Картрайт. 

— Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Картрайт, — признался я. 

И после этого мне уже ничего не оставалось кроме как уйти. 

Я ускорил шаг. Теперь для сомнений времени не было, я почти пришел. И все же его оказалось достаточно, чтобы подумать о том, можно ли понять за пять минут пути, как устроен мир и исполнится ли мое заветное желание, если я как следует о нем попрошу. Достаточно времени, чтобы запаниковать. И достаточно времени, чтобы испытать облегчение оттого, что скоро все завершится — так или иначе, даже если жизнь моя будет кончена. В этой определенности была своя прелесть. 

Или Господь милостив к грешникам, или нет. В итоге все сводится к этому. 

Среди моих знакомых есть люди, которые рассмеялись бы от одного предположения, что я могу верить в Бога или в судьбу. Но это лишь потому, что они слишком много внимания обращают на мои слова. Возможно, я не так уж часто думаю о Солнечной системе и позволяю себе легкомысленные и ребяческие высказывания, но все же я знаю, как она устроена. Что же касается Создателя, то я его не видел. Но каждый день наука и искусство говорят мне о нем, и хотя я посвятил жизнь науке, искусство владеет моей душой. В мире так много явлений, которых просто не могло бы быть без милости Творца. Цветы. Отвага. Оргазм. Детская невинность. Наука может объяснить существование всех этих вещей, и Дарвин это доказал, но все же каждая из них неуклонно наводит на мысль о существовании высшей созидательной силы. Что же касается искусства, я знаю пятерых композиторов, которые заставили меня поверить в Бога, и еще десятерых, убеждающих в том, что именно божья искра делает нас людьми, сглаживая острые углы и грубые грани. Искусство — это не жизненная необходимость, и все же оно нам даровано. И сколько еще таких щедрых даров я могу перечислить? Смех. Смертность. Сочувствие. 

Прощение, которое мы получаем у любимого человека, даже если наши ошибки непростительны. 

Я свернул на Бейкер-стрит, глядя, как снег ложится на карнизы. Мне оставалось пройти очень мало — слишком мало, и каждый шаг давался с трудом. Такая тяжесть лежала у меня на душе, что я бы не удивился, если бы провалился сквозь мостовую. А потом я вытащил ключ из кармана, отпер замок и вошел. 

Из-под двери на втором этаже выбивалась полоска света. 

Я дошел до лестницы, ухватился обеими руками за перила и уткнулся лбом в стойку. Так я простоял, наверное, минуты две, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

Дыши медленнее. Тебе станет легче. 

Я вдохнул через нос, как ловкий бесшумный хищник. 

Vivace. 

Я выдохнул, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в полированное дерево. 

Видишь разницу? Ты вернулся к тому, что было. А теперь Allegro moderato. 

Я попытался не думать ни о чем другом целых три секунды, чтобы команда дошла до моего сознания. 

Так лучше. Спокойнее, спокойнее, спокойнее. Allegretto. Вот молодец. А теперь moderato expressivo. Пожалуйста. Если ты сможешь… 

Дверь надо мной скрипнула и отворилась, и я увидел темный силуэт Уотсона. Заметив меня, Уотсон с сочувственным видом покачал головой, но затем выражение его лица стало отстраненным — он вспомнил о старой обиде. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед и ухватился за стойку перил, такую же, как та, у которой стоял я. И не произнес ни слова. 

Я поставил ногу на первую ступеньку. Ничего более трудного мне делать не приходилось. К тому времени, когда я почти поднялся на самый верх, мне казалось, что мое сердце вот-вот разорвется от напряжения, но тут Уотсон шагнул ко мне, и я остановился. Крепче сжал перила. Нам было плохо видно друг друга в полутьме, рассеиваемой лишь отблесками пламени от камина в гостиной. И все же я различал каждую черточку его лица; я так тщательно изучил его, что смог бы узнать даже в кромешном мраке. 

— Я никогда не попаду в рай, — сказал я ему. 

Уотсон стоял на две ступени выше меня. Но затем он шагнул на ступеньку вниз, и мы сравнялись в росте. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, и я чувствовал дыхание, срывающееся с его губ. Мой друг поднял руку и положил ее мне на плечо. 

— Мой дорогой, что вы имеете в виду? С вами все в порядке? 

Я покачал головой и снял его ладонь с моего плеча. Но не отпустил ее. Я держал ее в руках, поглаживал пальцами, стараясь не перестать дышать. Мы стояли вплотную друг к другу, и я знал, что ткань моего жилета соприкасается с лацканами его пиджака. 

Эти четыре часа. Я бы все за них отдал. 

— Я не знал, что вы верите в Бога, Холмс. 

«Свидетельство его существования появляется передо мной почти каждое утро, — мог бы ответить я. — Обычно около девяти. Но я никогда тебе в этом не признавался». 

От него пахло шалфеем и табаком. Я бы променял вечность на эти четыре часа. Бах жил музыкой, но я знал и более пьянящее удовольствие. Боюсь, Бах не был таким закоренелым грешником, как я. 

— Ради бога, Холмс, что такого ужасного с вами случилось? Пожалуйста, ответьте мне. Я не встречал более благородного человека, чем вы, за всю мою жизнь, так что уверяю вас, вы ошибаетесь… 

— Я не попаду в рай, друг мой, — продолжил я, хотя голос меня не слушался. — Я преступник и лжец, и трус, и… много чего еще. Но я хочу спросить вас… может, есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что я обрету свой кусочек рая здесь, в Лондоне? С вами. 

Уотсон затаил дыхание. 

— Здесь я могу обрести прощение, продолжая грешить, — добавил я. 

Он уставился на меня, словно в оцепенении. 

— Я этого не заслуживаю, — продолжил я, опустив взгляд. — Но видит Бог, как же я этого хочу! 

Я продолжал поглаживать его ладонь, и Джон Уотсон накрыл мои руки своей второй рукой. Он очень долго молчал, пока я наконец-то не осмелился взглянуть ему в лицо. 

— Вы ведь об этом пытались сказать мне сегодня вечером, когда играли на скрипке? — спросил он. 

— Да, — прошептал я. 

— Невероятно, — пробормотал Уотсон. — А я подумал, что услышал это лишь потому, что хотел услышать. Простите меня.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В Англии в День порохового заговора дети, ходя по улицам с чучелом Гая Фокса и приговаривая: «Пенни для Гая», выпрашивали монетки и покупали на них фейерверки, а потом сжигали чучело Гая на костре.   
> 2) Прием игры на скрипке   
> 3) Вот здесь можно послушать эту кантату: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUmRc3wQWSQ&feature=related   
> 4) Именно. Абсолютно прекрасна (фр.)   
> 5) Да, именно (фр.)   
> 6) Пыточный инструмент — железный шкаф в виде женщины с гвоздями, направленными внутрь


End file.
